Save My Disney Character III
Save My Disney Character III '''is the third contest in the SMC series run by BrettEagles that started in November 09 and ended on February 13, 2010. For the first time, the field was expanded to over 550 including Live Action characters. In a very controversial final (see "Controversy" below), Fa Mulan defeated Simba with a vote of 21 to 14. It was one of the closest, most debated, and most controversial Top 10s in the history of SMCs, and is surely one for the books. '''Results *1: Fa Mulan (Mulan) *2: Simba (The Lion King) *3: Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *4: Mickey Mouse (Classics) *5: Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *6: Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *7: Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) *8: Baloo (The Jungle Book) *9: Woody (Toy Story) *10: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *11: Aladdin (Aladdin) *12: Scar (The Lion King) *13: The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *14: Jasmine (Aladdin) *15: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *16: Hades (Hercules) *17: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *18: The Genie (Aladdin) *19: Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *20: Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *21: Jafar (Aladdin) *21: Megara (Hercules) *23: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *23: Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *25: Flower (Bambi) *25: Kaa (The Jungle Book) *27: Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *27: Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *29: Mushu (Mulan) *29: Shego (Kim Possible) *31: Goofy (Classics) *31: Eeyore (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *31: Timon (The Lion King) *34: Donald Duck (Classics) *34: Scrooge McDuck (Classics) *34: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *37: Chip (Classics) *37: Abu (Aladdin) *37: Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *40: Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *40: Dodger (Oliver and Company) *40: Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *43: Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *43: Bernard (The Rescuers) *43: Hercules (Hercules) *46: Tigger (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *46: Mufasa (The Lion King) *46: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *49: Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *49: The Magic Carpet (Aladdin) *49: Rafiki (The Lion King) *52: Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *52: Nala (The Lion King) *52: Captain Li Shang (Mulan) *55: The Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *55: Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *55: Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *58: Bambi (Bambi) *58: Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *58: Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *61: Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *61: Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *61: Dory (Finding Nemo) *61: T.J. Detweiler (Recess) *65: Chernabog (Fantasia) *65: Tick Tock (Peter Pan) *65: Zazu (The Lion King) *65: James "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *69: Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *69: Owl (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *69: Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *69: Gadget (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *73: Dale (Classics) *73: Dewey (Classics) *73: Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *73: Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *77: Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *77: Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *77: Pumbaa (The Lion King) *77: Remy (Ratatouille) *81: Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *81: Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *81: Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *81: Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *81: Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *86: Louie (Classics) *86: Thumper (Bambi) *86: Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *86: Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *86: Iago (Aladdin) *91: Daisy Duck (Classics) *91: Huey (Classics) *91: King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *91: Carl Fredricksen (Up) *91: Rufus (Kim Possible) *96: Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *96: The Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *96: Little John (Robin Hood) *96: The Sultan (Aladdin) *96: Nigel (Finding Nemo) *101: Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *101: Banzai (The Lion King) *101: Meeko (Pocahontas) *101: Emile (Ratatouille) *101: Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *101: Max Goof (Goof Troop) *107: King Louie (The Jungle Book) *107: The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *107: Oliver (Oliver and Company) *107: Philoctetes (Hercules) *107: Cri-Kee (Mulan) *107: Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *113: Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *113: Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *113: The Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *113: Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *113: Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *113: Dug (Up) *119: "Honest" John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *119: Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *119: Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *119: Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *119: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *119: Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *125: The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *125: Roo (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *125: Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *125: Koda (Brother Bear) *125: Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *125: Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *131: Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *131: Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *131: Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *131: Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *131: Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *131: Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *137: Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *137: The Dormouse (Alice in Wonderland) *137: Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *137: Toulouse (The Aristocats) *137: Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *137: EVE (WALL-E) *143: Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *143: Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *143: Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *143: Shenzi (The Lion King) *143: Pegasus (Hercules) *143: WALL-E (WALL-E) *149: The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *149: Blanket (The Brave Little Toaster) *149: Dr. Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *149: Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *149: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *149: David Xanatos (Gargoyles) *155: Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *155: Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *155: Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *155: Herbie the Love Bug (The Love Bug) *155: Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *155: Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) *161: Minnie Mouse (Classics) *161: Pluto (Classics) *161: Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *161: Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *161: Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *161: Mozenrath (Aladdin: The Series) *167: Bennie the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *167: Razoul (Aladdin) *167: Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *167: Shan Yu (Mulan) *167: Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *167: Goliath (Gargoyles) *167: Demona (Gargoyles) *174: Cinderella (Cinderella) *174: Prince Charming (Cinderella) *174: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *174: Rajah (Aladdin) *174: Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *174: Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *174: Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *181: Doc (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *181: Geppetto (Pinocchio) *181: Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *181: Pongo (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *181: Sergeant Tibbs (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *181: Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *181: Nemo (Finding Nemo) *188: Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *188: Tarzan (Tarzan) *188: Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *188: Flik (A Bug's Life) *188: Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *188: Marlin (Finding Nemo) *188: Gill (Finding Nemo) *195: The Magic Mirror (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *195: Lucky (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *195: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *195: Darla Sherman (Finding Nemo) *195: Gruffi Gummi (Gummi Bears) *195: Cubbi Gummi (Gummi Bears) *195: Sunni Gummi (Gummi Bears) *195: Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *203: Figaro (Pinocchio) *203: Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *203: Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *203: Rex (Toy Story) *203: Dot (A Bug's Life) *203: Bruce (Finding Nemo) *203: Russell (Up) *203: Bonkers (Bonkers) *211: Duchess (The Aristocats) *211: Marie (The Aristocats) *211: Chance (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *211: Shadow (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *211: Sassy (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) *211: Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *211: Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *211: Giselle (Enchanted) *219: Perdita (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *219: Prince John (Robin Hood) *219: Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) *219: Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *219: LeFou (Beauty & the Beast) *219: Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *219: Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *219: Delilah (Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco) *227: Ludwig Von Drake (Classics) *227: The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *227: Penny (The Rescuers) *227: Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *227: Dr. Finklestein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *227: Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *227: Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *227: Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *235: Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *235: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *235: Penny (Bolt) *235: Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *235: Butterbear (The Wuzzles) *235: Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *235: Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *235: The Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *243: Faline (Bambi) *243: John Darling (Peter Pan) *243: Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *243: Berlioz (The Aristocats) *243: Lock (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *243: Shock (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *243: Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *243: Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *251: Pete (Classics) *251: Roger Radcliffe (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *251: Colonel (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *251: Captain (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *251: Piglet (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *251: Maurice (Beauty & the Beast) *251: Zeus (Hercules) *251: Sarge (Toy Story) *259: Clayton (Tarzan) *259: Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *259: Joshamee Gibbs (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *259: Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *259: Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *259: Hamm (Toy Story) *259: Francis (A Bug's Life) *259: Edna Mode (The Incredibles) *267: The Prince (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) *267: The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *267: Patch (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *267: Rolly (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *267: Christopher Robin (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *267: Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *267: Bolt (Bolt) *267: Rhino (Bolt) *275: John Smith (Pocahontas) *275: Yao (Mulan) *275: Ling (Mulan) *275: Chien-Po (Mulan) *275: Grandmother Fa (Mulan) *275: Broadway (Gargoyles) *275: Lexington (Gargoyles) *275: Brookyln (Gargoyles) *283: Humphrey the Bear (Classics) *283: Dumbo (Dumbo) *283: Gopher (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *283: Elliott the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) *283: Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *283: Hoppopotamus (The Wuzzles) *283: Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) *283: Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *291: Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *291: The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland) *291: Pete (Pete's Dragon) *291: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *291: Ed (The Lion King) *291: Kerchak (Tarzan) *291: Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *291: BURN-E (WALL-E) *299: Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *299: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *299: Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *299: Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *299: Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *299: Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) *299: Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *299: Fenton Crackshell/GizmoDuck (DuckTales) *299: Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *299: Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *309: Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *309: Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *309: Evinrude (The Rescuers) *309: Amos Slade (The Fox & The Hound) *309: Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *309: Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *309: Kenai (Brother Bear) *309: Denahi (Brother Bear) *309: Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) *309: Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *319: Lucifer (Cinderella) *319: Anita Radcliffe (One Hundred & One Dalmatains) *319: Aladar (Dinosaur) *319: Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *319: Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) *319: Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *319: John Silver (Treasure Planet) *319: Crush (Finding Nemo) *319: Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *319: Squishy (Finding Nemo) *329: Horace Horsecollar (Classics) *329: Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *329: Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *329: Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *329: Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *329: Pain (Hercules) *329: Panic (Hercules) *329: Jane Porter (Tarzan) *329: Elisa Masa (Gargoyles) *329: Candace Flynn (Phinneas & Ferb) *339: Mortimer Mouse (Classics) *339: Grumpy (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *339: Bashful (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *339: Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *339: Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *339: Bert (Mary Poppins) *339: Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *339: B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *339: Rutt (Brother Bear) *339: M-O (WALL-E) *349: Dopey (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *349: Jaq (Cinderella) *349: Gus (Cinderella) *349: George Banks (Mary Poppins) *349: Kanga (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *349: Orville (The Rescuers) *349: Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *349: Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *349: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *349: Miss Spider (James & The Giant Peach) *349: Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) *349: Doc Hudson (Cars) *349: Alpha (Up) *349: Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales) *349: Wildcat (TaleSpin) *364: Clarabelle Cow (Classics) *364: Clara Cluck (Classic) *364: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Classics) *364: Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) *364: Lampwick (Pinocchio) *364: Jim Crow (Dumbo) *364: The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *364: Flotsam (The Little Mermaid) *364: Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *364: Hopper (A Bug's Life) *364: Jessie (Toy Story 2) *364: Charles Muntz (Up) *364: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *364: Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *364: Mechanicles (Aladdin: The Series) *379: Happy (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *379: Sleepy (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *379: Sneezy (Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs) *379: Stromboli (Pinocchio) *379: Yen Sid (Fantasia) *379: Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) *379: Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *379: Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *379: Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) *379: Mr. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *379: Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) *379: Buddy Pine/Syndrome (The Incredibles) *379: Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *379: Hudson (Gargoyles) *379: Bronx (Gargoyles) *394: Friend Owl (Bambi) *394: Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *394: Moley (The Adventures of Icahbod & Mr. Toad) *394: Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *394: The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *394: Roquefort (The Aristocats) *394: Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *394: Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *394: Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *394: Georgette (Oliver & Company) *394: Sykes (Oliver & Company) *394: Mittens (Bolt) *394: Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *394: Bloat (Finding Nemo) *394: Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *409: The Phantom Blot (Mickey Mouse Comics) *409: Brer Bear (Song of the South) *409: Napoleon (The Aristocats) *409: Lafayette (The Aristocats) *409: Nutsy (Robin Hood) *409: Trigger (Robin Hood) *409: The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *409: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *409: Sitka (Brother Bear) *409: Slim (A Bug's Life) *409: Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) *409: Collete Tatou (Ratatouille) *409: Captain McCrea (WALL-E) *409: Auto (WALL-E) *409: Bubba (DuckTales) *424: The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *424: The King of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) *424: Tweedledee (Alice In Wonderland) *424: Tweedledum (Alice In Wonderland) *424: The Carpenter (Alice In Wonderland) *424: The Doorknob (Alice In Wonderland) *424: Dodo (Alice In Wonderland) *424: Horace Badun (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *424: Jasper Badun (One Hundred & One Dalmatians) *424: Terk (Tarzan) *424: Manny (A Bug's Life) *424: Molt (A Bug's Life) *424: Anton Ego (Ratatouille) *424: Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *424: Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *439: Gideon (Pinocchio) *439: Monstro (Pinocchio) *439: Nana (Peter Pan) *439: Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *439: Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *439: Big Mama (The Fox & The Hound) *439: Tito (Oliver & Company) *439: Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *439: Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *439: Governor Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl) *439: Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *439: P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *439: Auguste Gusteau (Ratatouille) *439: Honker Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *439: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) *454: Chip (Beauty & The Beast) *454: Wardrobe (Beauty & The Beast) *454: Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) *454: Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *454: Grasshopper (James & The Giant Peach) *454: Ladybug (James & The Giant Peach) *454: Hermes (Hercules) *454: Chi-Fu (Mulan) *454: David Kawena (Lilo & Stitch) *454: Prince Edward (Enchanted) *454: Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *454: Rosie (A Bug's Life) *454: Roll (A Bug's Life) *454: Roz (Monsters, Inc.) *454: Peach (Finding Nemo) *454: Philip Sherman (Finding Nemo) *454: Lightning McQueen (Cars) *454: Tow Mater (Cars) *454: Mack (Cars) *454: Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *474: Cleo (Pinocchio) *474: Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *474: Casey Junior (Dumbo) *474: Bambi's Mom (Bambi) *474: Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *474: Brutus (The Rescuers) *474: Nero (The Rescuers) *474: Max (The Little Mermaid) *474: Flit (Pocahontas) *474: Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *474: Nakoma (Pocahontas) *474: James (James & The Giant Peach) *474: Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *474: Kala (Tarzan) *474: Agent Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *474: Robert Phillip (Enchanted) *474: Andy Davis (Toy Story) *474: Tuck (A Bug's Life) *474: Wade (Kim Possible) *474: Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) *494: The Coachman (Pinocchio) *494: The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *494: The King (Cinderella) *494: Dinah (Alice In Wonderland) *494: Si (Lady & The Tramp) *494: Am (Lady & The Tramp) *494: Tuke (Brother Bear) *494: Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *494: Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) *494: Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) *494: Michael "Goob" Yagoobian (Meet The Robinsons) *494: Carl (Meet The Robinsons) *494: Bo Peep (Toy Story) *494: Little Green Men (Toy Story) *494: Dim (A Bug's Life) *494: Al McWhiggin (Toy Story 2) *494: Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *494: Mirage (The Incredibles) *494: Luigi (Cars) *494: Django (Ratatouille) *514: Grand Duke (Cinderella) *514: Winifred Banks (Mary Poppins) *514: Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *514: Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *514: Thomas (Pocahontas) *514: Percy (Pocahontas) *514: Centipede (James & The Giant Peach) *514: Earthworm (James & The Giant Peach) *514: The Glowworm (James & The Giant Peach) *514: Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *514: Grand Councilwoman (Lilo & Stitch) *514: Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *514: Maggie (Home On The Range) *514: Mrs. Calloway (Home On The Range) *514: Rico (Home On The Range) *514: Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *514: Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *514: Scud (Toy Story) *514: Sally Carerra (Cars) *514: Flo (Cars) *534: Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *534: Bruno (Cinderella) *534: Jock (Lady & The Tramp) *534: Trusty (Lady & The Tramp) *534: Boomer (The Fox & The Hound) *534: Dinky (The Fox & The Hound) *534: Widow Tweed (The Fox & The Hound) *534: Chief (The Fox & The Hound) *534: Taran (The Black Cauldron) *534: Kron (Dinosaur) *534: Mole (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *534: Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) *534: Runt (Chicken Little) *534: Guido (Cars) *534: Sheriff (Cars) *534: Fillmore (Cars) *534: Sarge (Cars) *534: Ramon (Cars) *534: Lizzie (Cars) *534: Skinner (Ratatouille) *554: Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *554: Tantor (Tarzan) *554: Plio (Dinosaur) *554: Vinny Santorini (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *554: Grace (Home on the Range) *554: Buck (Home on the Range) *554: Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *554: Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *554: Chick Hicks (Cars) *554: Kevin (Up) Controversy There was some controversy in the finals as to the legitimacy of Mulan's win. Five alts were discovered, all voting for Mulan. Although Mulan won even with the tainted votes removed, those five alts played a key role in her getting to the finals in the first place, leading some to argue that she would not have gotten there had the cheating been caught earlier. Category:Save My